The Weak Vs Strong
by Hyou
Summary: An original YuGiOh story NOT based on the anime. This is a story that ranges off on our world and follows a similar story to YuGiOh GX. My O.C.s are in here :P
1. The First Step: Back to Basics!

ok, im really REALLY bored so I decided to try my hand at Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. although, this wont take place in the anime timeline. it'll be featured in our world with all the good stuff like none of the "only-4-Blue-Eyes-White-Dragons" crap stuff, no, the cards are, as they seem, unlimited but rare cards are VERY hard to come by.

Oh yes, this fanfic will be adapted from the new season of Yu-Gi-Oh airing in Japan at the moment: Yu-Gi-Oh GX. it's a real updraft from what we see later on in the series. And there will be Duel-Disks in this fanfic as well. Seeing as the Duel Disks from GX will be a bother to describe, just take the Disks as the ones from the Battle City Tournament.

This'll include many O.C.'s including Hyou and a few of my friends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh other than my Ultimate Sacrifice deck and my O.C.'s. And if you want the Deck Configuration for my Ultimate Sacrifice Deck, well, YOURE OUTTA LUCK, lol.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Rare and Powerful Against Common and Weak, The Battle of**

**Chapter 1: **

**The Weak Shall Inherit the Earth, Pt. 1: Moving down on the Ladder**

**Hyou's P.O.V.**

"Aw shit! I lost again..." I slammed my fists onto the ground of the dueling arena. I held back bitter remarks I would like to throw into the face of my opponent and long-time-rival, Jai Imperial. He just stood there with his smugly superior look, hands folded behind his head, radiating confidence and heat from his overblown ego. It was a really embarrasing defeat...

**Flashback-**

**Hyou's Side of the Field (S.F.): 1 Dark Paladin Atk:2900/Def:2400 Atk Mode (A.M.), 1 Red-Eyes Black Dragon Atk:2400/Def:2000 (A.M.) **

**Life Points: 500/8000**

**Jai's S.F. : 1 Giant Soldier of Stone Atk:1300/Def:2000 Defense Mode (D.M.), 2 Face down cards in Magic/Trap Zone (M.T.Z.)**

**Life Points: 1400/8000**

"Alright, I've finally got you cornered, Imperial! You're stuck with just a Giant Soldier of Stone and two face down cards. I've got my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the Dark Paladin in play. Whatever you've got face down won't help you! Now I move to attack, Red-Eyes attacks the Stone Soldier and my Paladin closes in on your Life Points (L.P.)!"

The first attack was successful, after that, it became a fiasco. "I activate the Trap, Negate Attack! This trap stops your Paladin's attack for one turn."

"What! Fine...I end my turn. It's your move."

"Before you end your turn, I activate another Trap, Back Up Soldier! This lets me choose 3 monsters with 1500 or less A.P.s and move them to my hand as long as I have 5 or more monsters in my Graveyard. I choose two Watapons and Ground Attacker Bugroth and thanks to Watapon's special ability, I can move them to the field as soon as I draw them due to a Magic or Trap Card."

"What! But that's not fair! You can easily summon your more powerful monsters now! This is my duel, you can't upstage me! My Paladin has 500 additional A.P. for every dragon on the field, thanks to his special ability, there's no way you could take me down!"

But he just gave his annoyingly superior smirk and let his cards speak for him, "My move. You know, you're right about me not being able to stop your Dark Paladin, but you and I never said anything about your Red-Eyes! So I sacrifice the two Watapons in order to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon Atk:3000/Def:2500**

"Although my dragon might give your Paladin another 500 A.P., he can easily wipe out your Red-Eyes and take the last chunk from your L.P.! Now I attack the Red-Eyes!"

The watching crowd of students starting gasping and cheering as the attack knocked me off my feet and into the wall.

**End Flashback**

As the crowd moved to Jai to congratulate him, I just lay with my face on the floor, bitterly weeping for losing for the umpteenth time. I didn't bother moving or thinking about anything so I missed the footsteps moving in my direction.

I was oblivious until a hand found its way onto my shoulder. I stopped crying for a while and followed the arm up to a girl about my age with light blue hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the girls' Duel Academy uniform and a little ornamental butterfly clip in her waist length hair.

She smiled at me for a second and offered me a hankerchief. I sat there, dumbfounded, and slowly took the offered token and silently dabbed at my eyes with it.

"Thanks...what was your name again? Sorry, I really suck with names."

That girl just smiled that small smile of hers again, "My name is Haruka, Fujiwara, Haruka. I sit about 2 seats to your left in Card Combination class. Don't let that loss get you down, even though you've lost for the who-knows-how-many-times." She smiled one more time and silently, wordlessly, left the Duel Arena. That girl had an embarrasing way of helping you...

I sighed to myself, 'She's right though, I made a vow to my friend that I'd rise through the ranks in this Academy and give him the Duel of his lifetime, the One he's been waiting for, I'll be the One!' I made to grasp the hankerchief but stopped when I felt something inside of it. When I opened up the hankerchief, I found a card inside.

"Huh...The Winged Kuriboh...what did she stick this in here for?"

That was when I noticed the note attached to the back of the card. _Go back to basics! Don't give up! Big things come in little packages!_

"What does she mean by giving me a note with three old sayings? Go back to basics?"

I stared down at the Winged Kuriboh card in my hand once more, scrutinizing it. 'Back to basics, back to basics...back to basics...does she mean for me to rethink my strategies? No, it won't be as shallow as that...Oh you have GOT to be kidding me! She wants me to use weaker cards!'

"WHAT THE HELL!"

That got everyone's attention off of Jai for a minute as they all turned to me. Even Jai seemed stunned for a second. But it was only for a second.

"What? The fact that you lost is just, now, sinking in?"

Everyone in the room just started to laugh along with Jai but I payed it no heed. Head lowered in thought, I slowly walked towards the League 3 dormitory rooms.

'Weaker cards...what's so special about weak cards? I've spent most of my time searching out the strongest and rarest cards I could get my hands on. I've never paid much attention to the common cards. I guess it's time to break out the Deckmaker and see what Haruka was talking about...or meant, either one.'

I took out my room key and entered my dark room. Like all of the League 3 dorms, this one was dilapidated and mediocre, just barely considered inhabitable. League 2 dorms were middle-class rooms and League 1 had the best of everything. I flipped the light switch on and watched the light bulb flicker for a second and stabalize. I walked over to my desk and cleared it of all the stuff about rare cards I had been able to find. I stopped for a while to look at my wishlist for when, 'Or if' I thought with a grimace, I graduated to League 1 status. Most people said it's impossible for people other than geniuses to make it to League 1. I guess that's why there are only 3 people in League 1.

But that was also why I had to get to League 1, if anyone ever made it to League 1, the headmaster himself would assist in creating a deck of your choice. I had my eyes set on making the Ultimate Dragon Deck including the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. I knew it'd be a far shot, but I was determined. But for now, "This can wait for later. Time to dust off the Deckmaker."

I meant that literally, I hadn't so much as looked at my Deckmaker in two years and it collected a fair amount of dust. I spread out the contents of my deck into rows and columns and opened the Deckmaker box. Slowly, I began to sort through the variety of cards I had collected. I spotted a couple of uncommon cards and these were mostly commons and incredibly weak.

"Exactly what the doctor ordered." I smiled a little as I thought of Haruka, she was the first person in the entire academy to look on me with kindness, everyone else shunned me from the beginning or grew to dislike me gradually. But Haruka was nice to me from the beginning and she still is.

With even more determination than ever, I began to sort out various "weak" cards and slowly began to make my new deck.

Four hours passed, it is now 2 o' clock A.M. and yet I'm still sifting through cards, determined to go through the entire deckmaker to find a few more usefuls. What started out as a baker's dozen of cards soon became a 59 card pile, I was just one card short of a whole. I put down the cards for a moment to yawn and stretch my arms when the hankerchief fell out of my arm pocket I had put it in. I stared at it for a minute and realized what the perfect card to put in as my final would be. I took the Winged Kuriboh out of my deck holder and placed it on top of the 59 card pile making it 60, making it complete. I gave a small smile, similar to that of Haruka. I straightened out the deck and slipped it into my deck case and got ready for bed.

"Well, come noon today, we'll see if Haruka's advice was on the dot!" It would have been funny to doubt Haruka, but right now it seemed silly because I just remembered that Haruka happened to be a League 1 Duelist.

With my arms raised high in the air and the look of disbelief on my face, I fell backwards onto my bed and immediately began snoring.

'It will be a long way to the top, but I'm willing to make that journey. I'll make you proud, I'll definitely be the best, Number One!'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well, there ya go, my first attempt at a yu-gi-oh fanfiction. I must say, I'm rather pleased with how I wrote this. I'm just hoping I can go far with this.

well, chapter two; Hyou will try out his new deck on an unsuspecting victim and his reputation will slowly begin to raise itself from the mud it's been dragged through for 2 years. "Watch out, I'm coming back with a vengeance!"


	2. A Loss is A Gain

alright, im stuck at crossroads for my digimon fic, Rebirth. so i'll just continue with this ficcy instead. As you may, or may not, remember, Hyou was given advice by his one and only half-companion to use weaker cards to duel by. During the night, he constructed his new deck with cards from his old Deckmaker. We'll see his new deck be put to the test.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything none the less Yu-Gi-Oh.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 2:**

**The Weak Shall Inherit the Earth Pt. 2: Mud is the Power I Shall _Definitely_ be in Want**

**Hyou's P.O.V.-**

"How to start the day, how to start the day..." All in all, not one of my better mornings. I had neglected to set my alarm last night due to the fact that I was busy making my new deck. This led to me sleeping in for about half an hour and the dorm administrator began to pound on my already beat up door and start screaming in my ear to wake up before I missed breakfast and morning Dueling Classes.

"Well...this is a fine way to start the morning, over sleeping, an angry old fart, soggy cereal, and an untested deck to try out." Most of the mess hall was empty by the time I had gotten there. Classes were due to start in ten minutes and everyone in the academy liked to get to classes early because the Dueling Instructors tended to single out the "Tardies" from the "On-Times". This happened to be one of those days I would become a "Tardy".

**10 and A Half Minutes Later...**

"Mr. Kim, I see we were late this morning, please take your seat and get out your work from yesterday." When Otensuki Sensei begins the class by saying, "Mr. Blah", everyone knows that at least one person would be humiliated.

Of course, I was the guinea pig today.

And of course, he would ask the classic question;

"Mr. Kim, please look up at the monitor and tell the class which duelist is likely to win Battle Stage 1"

I looked up as the class began to snicker. I concentrated on the monitor and visualized the battle...

**Red S.F. : 1 Anonymous A.M. Monster, Atk:2000/Def:1000**

**Blue S.F. : 1 Anonymous Face Down (F.D.) D.M. Monster, Atk:450/Def:600**

I was about to answer the obvious answer until I remembered what I had learned the previous night.

_Go Back to Basics!_

'I have to properly thank Haruka for her help sometime,' I thought while closing my eyes and smirking. The class was tittering in the background, I could almost hear their faces widening into smirks of hate and superiority. But...I also felt...pity? Compassion? I looked over to my right before answering Sensei. It was a young boy with glasses and long, lank, brown hair. He smiled at me for a second and quickly faced the front of the class looking slightly red in the face.

'Maybe I don't have that many enemies after all.'

"Well," and that snapped me back to reality, "if Mr. Kim doesn't know the answer, maybe someone else-"

"I know the answer, _Sensei_. First of all, I would normally say the monster that has the higher A.P. would prevail, but seeing as most weaker monsters tend to have a special ability, I would also say that the F.D. monster would be able to do something as well. In regards to the F.D. monster, its stats are identical to that of the Man Eater Bug so I would say that neither duelist would have completely won this round."

The silence was so thick that I could have cut it with a knife, chew on it, and swear I was chewing on a raw steak. Otensuki Sensei even dropped his clipboard where he usually marked zeroes next to my name. The only sound was a single person clapping behind me. I heard the entire class shift in their seats to look at the bold person clapping for the dead-last drop-out.

I wasn't _too _surprised but still surprised all the same. It was Haruka, doubled up in silent giggles and still clapping all this time. The brunette with glasses to my right began to clap too, although a little softly, but I appreciated it all the same.

Otensuki Sensei appeared to have lost his thread and slowly wrote the assignment on the board and stayed quiet for the rest of the class, as did the class itself, although some students craned their necks as if to check I hadn't been replaced with a cybernetic clone. The rest of the morning classes were just as silent as this, word sure travels quick throughout this Academy. I was slowly building the reputation I had always dreamed of having.

Come noon today, I'd build upon it even more.

**12:00 P.M., Practical Duel Sessions**

I picked number 5 for my Duel Session which meant I had to wait out two duels...which I paid absolutely no attention to. Despite being so confident last night and this morning, my confidence began to shrink as my imminent duel drew ever closer. My knees were shaking out of control though no one could see because I was isolated from the crowd as usual. I was gripping the guard rail of the roof overhang, praying earnestly and silently to God Above to please spare some grace.

I was so preoccupied that I nearly lost my balance when a small voice spoke, "Ano-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Fortunately, everyone was focused on the duel at hand so they paid me no heed as I spazzed out. When I calmed down enough not to look in every direction like a madman, I saw the boy from my first study session. He had his glasses in his hand, fiddling with them absentmindedly.

"Ano...I j-just..wanted to wish you good luck in your duel, Sempai."

I was at a loss for words, not only was this kid approaching me at all, he was speaking to me as if I were his superior! He treated me with a respect almost no one ever gave me before, other than Haruka and _Him_. And I didn't even know his name...

"Ano-sa," The young boy looked up at me, almost scared looking, "What's your name?"

He visibly began to brighten up after that, "Hai, my name is Usami, Rai. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sempai."

"Hyou, just call me Hyou."

Just then, a voice came over from the loud-speaker, "Will Kim, Hyou please report to the Dueling Platform, Kim, Hyou report to the Dueling Platform."

I looked down at the arena and back to Rai, "It's time to face the music, Rai. Thanks for your support, I'll really need it." And with that, I rushed down the stairs and made my way to the Duelist's entrance.

**In the Arena**

As soon as both my opponent and I stepped onto the platform, all lights went out and two spotlights focused down on the two of us. Typical my opponent was Jai Imperial again. But that was also one slight advantage I had over him, I guessed he was still overconfident about the recent victory so he would be caught off balance when he encounters my new deck. I patted the deck case just for good measure. The Dueling Platform began to rumble.

"Raise the Dueling Platform! Hologram Projectors online! Ready your Duel Disks!"

The Dueling Platform began rise and Jai and I simultaneously drew our decks out from our carriers and swiftly, professionally slipped them into the proper slot. The Field Area of our Disks slid and cranked into place and the L.P. counters began counting up to 8000 L.P.

"Let the Duel...BEGIN!"

Swiftly, I drew out my first five cards and immediately began to organize them around, traps and magic in front, monsters in back. Jai went first, "First off, I summon the Darkfire Soldier #1 in A.M.! Then I'll set one card face down and that's it for now."

**Darkfire Soldier #1 Atk:1700/Def:1150**

I was still a little worried about my new deck so it took me a while to calm down. The adrenaline was pumping through my body way too fast. I drew my next card and began my turn, "Alright, Jai! I summon the Ground Attacker Bugroth in A.M.! And I also play this Field Magic Card; Gaia Power! This boosts all my Earth type monsters attack by 500 points but decreases my defense by 400. Now go, Bugroth! Attack his Darkfire Soldier now!"

**Ground Attacker Bugroth Atk:1500/Def:1000 (After) Atk:2000/Def:600**

But, of course, Jai had an F.D. card just in case, "I activate the trap card, Reinforcements! This raises my monster's attack by 500 points as well, making it 2200 A.P.! Say bye-bye to your Ground Attacker!"

"Says you, you egotistical fart! I activate the Quick Play Magic Card, Rush Recklessly! This gives my monster 700 additional A.P. for this one turn! Now go, strike him back, Bugroth!"

Everyone watched, astonished that I had actually out strategized Jai. Even Jai seemed shook up and he was losing his confident look. I could definitely see him sweating bullets already.

**Jai's L.P. : 7300/8000**

"And now, to end my turn, I place two cards F.D.! It's your move."

Already, it seemed, Jai was too spooked to think straight.

"I-I play Man Eating Treasure Chest! This should wipe out your monster with relative ease!"

**Man Eating Treasure Chest Atk:1600/Def:1000**

"Now go! Attack and wipe out his monster!"

All around the crowd began to shout and gasp as Jai let his fear cloud his better judgment. All he could do was watch Ground Attacker Bugroth scatter the remnants of the chest off the Platform and into empty space. I could see his pupils begin to dilate, this opponent was too easily spooked. I drew my next card.

"Alright, Jai, watch out! I play the Neo Bug in A.M.!"

**Neo Bug Atk:1800/Def:1700**

"And since this is also an Earth monster, he gains another 500 A.P.!"

**Neo Bug Atk:2300/Def:1300**

"Now, Ground Attacker Bugroth and Neo Bug, attack his L.P.s now!"

I half began to expect that Jai would pull out some card and save his butt...but he didn't. He just stood there with his arms crossed in front of him as the recoiling shockwaves knocked him back and nearly off the Platform.

**Jai's L.P. : 2600/8000**

"Get up, Jai! It's your move!" Jai feebly got to his feet, looking more scared of me than he had of any duelist he had ever faced. His entire body began to shake uncontrolably as he drew his next card.

He held up a card, "I activate Pot of Greed! This let's me draw two cards. Now, I activate the Magic Cards, Hinotama and Hinotama! Both of these cards can inflict an immediate 500 damage to your L.P.s!"

Meteors began to fill the skyline of the Arena and rained down on me. Instinctively, I crossed my arms and lowered my head. It's hard to believe that all these holograms and illusions could cause so much pain and exhaustion.

**Hyou's L.P. : 7000/8000**

"Now that my magic assault is over with, I play Flying Kamakiri #2!"

**Flying Kamakiri #2 Atk:1500/Def:800**

"But I'm not done just yet! I also play Axe of Despair! This special Equip card can raise any monster's A.P. by 1000!"

**Flying Kamakiri #2 Atk:2500/Def:800**

"Go! Flying Kamakiri, attack Ground Attacker Bugroth now! There's no escaping now, Hyou, I've got you now!"

"You're dead wrong, you pompous windbag! Everything is just the opposite of what you've just said! I activate the Trap Card, Reverse Trap! With this Trap, I can reverse the effects of your Equipment! So now, Reverse Trap, drain the Flying Kamakiri of 1000 A.P.!"

**Flying Kamakiri #2 Atk:500/Def:800**

Jai took a step back in shock and disbelief, "NO FLIPPING WAY!"

"NOW GO, GROUND ATTACKER BUGROTH, DESTROY HIS FLYING KAMAKIRI!"

**Jai's L.P. : 1100/8000**

Jai just stood there, mesmerized and terrified. His face was pale and his case of nerves and a shaking body made my performance before the match look like it was staying still. He fell backwards on his rump, sitting and staring at me in disbelief that he had been outmatched.

"Jai? You alright, man?"

My words seemed to snap him out of his state of shock. Slowly, he raised his right hand and placed it over his deck. I watched, astonished as his L.P. began to drop down to zero. The lights turned back on and the Platform began to descend slowly as Jai got to his feet. When the Platform landed, we both walked towards each other until we met in the middle of the stadium, the crowd of students still deathly silent. Slowly, Jai held out his right hand and I, equally as snail paced as him, grasped it in mine. I looked at him one more time and saw what I had longed for for a long time. Jai was smiling, a genuine and friendly smile, at me. Once more, he was my friend. We didn't need to exchange words as we both grinned at each other.

And then it was deja vu. Someone was clapping as he/she approached us from the entrance to the Arena. When he stepped out of the dark tunnel, he was revealed as the Headmaster of the Academy, Kyuuba, Sasaori Sensei. Soon, I heard Rai and Haruka (or just Rai) began to cheer and soon, the entire stadium followed suit, cheering and clapping. I saw that many of them began to look at me like a hawk does at it's prey. I had finally gotten their attention.

Kyuuba Sensei approached me and clapped my shoulder with his hand, "Well done, Hyou. You've started out as nothing but an eccentric card jockey to a player who thinks before he acts and understands that, sometimes, being weak isn't so bad. I'll be watching you rise through the academy with great interest. Good luck in future duels, you'll need them seeing as all the toughest students are finally eyeing you."

With a good natured chuckle, Kyuuba Sensei walked back out of the stadium as the crowd continued to cheer on. I quickly spotted Rai and Haruka near the front and waved enthusiastically at them. I turned and grabbed Jai by the arm and raced through the exit so I could go and celebrate with my new and old friends. A beast inside me was howling in elation, having finally been given its due. Things will be very interesting from now one.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ok, the duel was rather short but this is just the intro anyway. if you guys can post a review, it would be very appreciated and i would love to hear all the criticisms you may have in store for me.

button...down there, it'll give you a cookie if you click on it, lol


End file.
